villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-990
SCP-990, also known as the Dream Man, is a Keter-level SCP that is yet to be contained due to his nature. He is a humanoid figure who took shape in a normal human male dressed in a Cold War era business suit with a hat. He always appears in the dreams of Foundation personnel thus far. Description SCP-990 never appears in real life thus far. Instead, he appears to SCP Foundation personnel through dreams, predicting several events, in a scale from bad to worse, from the deaths of certain personnel, to a doomsday event that would cause the destruction of the world, all of which came true or nearly come true before the MTF were sent to avert them. He outlined the scenes in the dreams and showed them to the said person. For now, there are no reports that SCP-990 appears in the dreams of non-Foundation personnel. He calls himself "Tony" when introduced, and claims that it is the name he preferred to be called. The first time that SCP Foundation acknowledged SCP-990 as a Keter-leveled threat was after a certain agent involved with SCP-990 in his nightmarish dreams (shown in Event-990-07 below), in spite of much other personnel of the Foundation claimed that they dreamed about a man with business suit and hat. Event-990-07 In an event later known as event-990-07, an agent from the Foundation fell into asleep and slept for over 40 hours, failing to report for duty at his assigned time. He then awakened in a highly agitated state, running through the facility and yelling loudly about "the end of the world". Later, the agent was heavily sedated to be calmed down. In spite of this, all of this agent's bodily functions remained in a dangerously accelerated state. His heart rate increased and his blood pressure was high. The agent described a man matching the regular appearance of SCP-990 appearing in his nightmare and trapped him inside the dream sequence. In the agent's dream, the man described in great detail a series of events that would lead to several tactical nuclear missiles being launched into Eurasia continent. If this crisis happened, it would ultimately exterminate nearly 98% of the human race and destroyed the human society indefinitely. The agent claimed that SCP-990 had outlined the catastrophic scene to him while he was trapped in his dream. Immediately, Mobile Task Force was dispatched to eliminate the initial threat that would begin the chain of a doomsday scenario, successfully averting the crisis. Nevertheless, the agent later died of shock-like symptoms probably due to his realistic nightmares. Since then, SCP-990 has frequently appeared to many Foundation personnel and made similar threats. He successfully prophecized the death of several doctors as well. This eventually made the Foundation taking SCP-990 seriously. In spite of seemingly harmless for most of the times, SCP-990 poses a serious risk about the releasing of information about the Foundation to others via dreams, and so risking to break the Foundations' anonymity. Therefore, SCP-990 is primarily classified as Keter. Due to SCP-990's nature, of which he was never seen in real-life for now, no special containment procedure is brought out thus far. In SCP - Containment Breach In spite of never making a major in-game appearance, SCP-990 only appeared as a cameo in loading screens. In CWM loading screens, SCP-990 will speak to the player, saying as if the player was dreaming. Whether it is true or not remains ambiguous. Trivia *It is unclear as to whether SCP-990 causes incidents in the dreams he outlined to happen or merely predicts them via outlining the events. *In the early versions of SCP - Containment Breach, if the player remains idle at the pause screen for too long, the screen would unpause and SCP-990 can be heard saying "Stop Hiding...". External links *On SCP Foundation Wiki. *On SCP - Containment Breach Wiki. Navigation Category:Harbingers Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brainwashers Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Honorable Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mongers Category:Nameless Category:Necessary Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Paranormal Category:Parasite Category:Psychics Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Thought-Forms